Last Goodbye
by CartoonNickname
Summary: They both knew this day was coming. Spoilers up to chapter 89
1. Chapter 1

( **Yes, I named this after the UNDERTALE song, I really like that game. Sue me.** )

* * *

"I can't."

"I know."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"There's no other option."

She was silent after that. No way to disagree with him. He was right. They both knew this day was coming. They've known for 8 years. They've tried to forget for 8 years. Or at least. She did.

The two of them were in a single, small room. No light, one single wooden door, and only them. Just as he had asked.

He had already talked with everyone else. Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Even Levi and Hange. But he made sure that she was last. The reason being, not only the issue involving how they felt about one another, but because he needed to ask her to do something he knew she'd hate.

"Why me?" She questioned. Tears starting to leave her eyes.

He only huffed out a small puff of air. One of the few things his withering body could still do.

"Because you're better than me." He said faintly.

"Don't" She said. She knew all too well what he was going to say next.

He only laughed in reply. Or at least. Tried to laugh. His lungs were weak, he could hardly move, it was hard to believe that only a week ago he was flying through the air, two swords in hand and slicing flesh off of giants. Now he couldn't even walk. His laugh was tired, full of grunts and wheezes, ending in a small coughing fit.

"Listen. I don't want to do this to you either." He softly said after a moment had passed. "But if we don't give this to someone. We can't keep the peace."

"Why choose me then? Why not Levi, or Hange?" She asked, pleading for him to tell her.

Eren only stared at her. Into those black eyes of the woman who he had meet through violent events, and had to say goodbye by causing one. As Armin would put it, the best way to end a story, is to make it similar to how it began.

He slowly raised his hand to her cheek. His skin was nearing chalk white, colour next to drained from his eyes. Placing it on her soft, healthy skin of her face, he nudged her as best he could to get her to lean in. She did. Placing her own hand on his cold face. Rubbing him softly in a feeble effort to warm him up.

"Mikasa." He breathed, almost in a whisper. "I can't give you a answer you'll like. So I'll just tell you that this has to be done."

Mikasa only stared at him. Tears starting up again.

"And that I love you."

She placed her free hand on his as she gripped it, ignoring the cold chill from his skin.

"I love you too." She muttered through her tears, trying her best to crack a smile for his sake.

Eren smiled at the sight of her. He breathed as best he could as he lifted his face to hers. Only being able to get halfway until Mikasa stopped him and leaned onto his herself. Hitting her lips softly against his. As he used as much strength as he could get to return the kiss. Hoping to make sure their last was their best.

Sadly she noticed how weak he was getting, and pulled away. Only to be met by his saddened face. Disappointed in himself for not being able to kiss her like he used to.

She reacted simply by digging her head into his shoulder lightly so it wouldn't hurt him, softly crying after having to look at the man she loved since she was a kid in such a weak stare while she was completely healthy.

Eren lifted his hand up to her hair as he buried his fingers in her short black hair. "Hey, remember when we first kissed?" He asked jokingly.

Mikasa chuckled lightly. "You were sloppy."

"Hey your tongue was all over the place." Eren retorted.

"Armin wouldn't stop talking about all the 'sexual tension' we had over the years afterwards."

"And the look on Jean's _face_!" Eren said remembering his rival's face of defeat.

"Levi kept telling us to get back to work." Mikasa replied slowly lifting her face up to face his again.

"He would have chased us with that broom of his all the way out of the walls if we kept going."

Mikasa only laughed lightly at his gag.

He himself cheered up seeing her laugh.

It didn't last long though, as she soon looked down trying to avoid his eyes again. Looking at her hand over his.

Eren only lost his smile as he tried to talk again. "Listen, if you're still not up to this, I won't force you to go through with it. But at least let me say this."

He then lifted his hand as best he could from under her arm trying to get her to look her in the eye.

She didn't move.

He tried again, trying to point his fingers upward.

She didn't move.

He then tried to grip her hand like a couple does trying to get some response out of her.

She still didn't move.

He then gripped her hand tighter, starting to emit a small, unnoticeable amount of steam off of his body.

She didn't want to look.

More steam started to emanate from his entire body. Heat started to return throughout Eren's body.

Mikasa felt the warmth pulse through his veins into his hands. Moving her own to get a good look at the hand which was slowly gaining its old brown colour as the fingers moved around.

The confused 23 year old woman was suddenly knock out of her thoughts by warm lips colliding into hers as she was pushed down on her back by the figure drenched in steam. All while being sucked into the kiss. A sense of familiarity drowning her logic.

After only being in the kiss for a minute the figure pulled away, revealing himself to be the same person that was lying down in the bed. Only his colour and strength returned. Even his eyes had been given back their bright grass green.

He then cupped her cheek and made sure her still dumbfounded eyes looked at his. Quickly dumping as much exposition as he could. "Listen Mikasa, I know you're confused, but long story short, I'm pretty much cutting the last few hours of my life to five minutes, give or take."

"Why!?" Mikasa asked, shock being injected into her expression.

"So I can do this."

He kissed her again, although she pushed him away before she could get sucked back in.

"No, Eren, don't do this." She pleaded, not wanting to see him waste his last moments. "Please don't do this."

"Well maybe next time you'll look at me when I'm talking." Eren shot back. "Besides, I've made peace with everyone else. Just got one thing left to do." He then began to lean in. "Don't push back this time."

He then kissed her lips again. While she _did_ try to push him back, he refused to let her, finally overpowering her and wrapping his arms as best he could around her. Steam still coming off his body. She could only wrap her own arms around him out of want to keep him breathing as much as she could. Finally letting herself get sucked back into his kiss.

Neither of them really knew how long they spent. But Eren pulled away, knowing that death was still waiting for him to take his bony hand, and held her face in both his hands.

"Okay, Mikasa," He breathed, getting his breath back while hurrying as best he could. "The reason I choose you is because I love you, I trust you, and I know this next part is going to sound cheesy as hell, but I believe in you. Just as much as my father did me. Okay?" He huffed.

Mikasa only started to have tears leave her eyes as she realized what was coming.

"And I also want you to keep in mind that since I got his memories then it technically means you'll be stuck with mine, including every single moment I spent with you." He said trying to raise her hopes. "And that is something that I don't want Levi to have." He half joked.

Her tears finally came out, even though she tried her best to smile for his sake.

He smiled back at the sight. "You're adorable when you smile."

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too."

She sniffled. "Goodbye Eren Yeager."

He only kissed her one last time. Quick but loving. Then sat her up and hugged her as best he could. "Goodbye Mikasa Ackerman."

Next thing she felt she could only compare it to a mosquito pricking her neck.

* * *

When she woke up, she was under a tree, lying down in her military outfit, one of the scouting cloaks laid on her like a blanket.

She got up as quick as she could, seeing the castle that had been the scout legion's headquarters. Only to see a gaping hole in one of the sides.

Getting up as quick as she could, she noticed the group of people chatting nearby, one being her only remaining childhood friend, who noticed her now up right form.

And when she asked what had happened. Only replied as simply as he could.

"Yours has wings."

* * *

( **Was that enough angst? Or was it too cheesy? I'd like to know. I've had this idea since I learned that Eren is pretty much going to end up like spoiled milk by the end. So yea. Hope you enjoyed it though. Till next time.** )


	2. Potential Sequel?

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongHey, Mr. Nickname here. I've been thinking and thinking about doing a sequel to this for a while now, and I actually started writing one and was ready to just pull a Hollywood and make it a trilogy (Although today it would be a cinematic universe), but I don't want to do it if no one wants to see it. A part of me feels like the ending is the best part. So I thought I'd ask you, the reader on wither or not you'd want to see it, so just let me know. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongNow if you'll excuse me I need make sure that the hidden ninja in my house doesn't start stealing my books./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"stronghe's been quiet lately. /strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongToo quiet./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongOr maybe I'm just going insane. /strong/p 


End file.
